The Cancer Education Program at the University of Wisconsin Medical School has been developed to: 1) Review the cancer-related curriculum in the Health Science Center, 2) increase awareness of opportunities in oncology, 3) provide educational Clinical Assistantships in oncology for medical students, 4) develop a one year study program in neoplastic disease for Clinical Associates. The program is directed by the principal investigator who is assisted by a 5-member committee representing different medical disciplines. The program objectives are supported by the Dean of the Medical School, the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center and by the financial faculty which participate in reviews and serve as advisors or lecturers for the Clinical Assistants and Associates. Curriculum and conference review is carried out through meetings with the Curriculum Committees and departmental chairmen. Clinical opportunities for medical students (Clinical Assistants) are provided by faculty in the oncology services. The study program for Clinical Associates requires a 3 month period of lectures, reading, and demonstration followed by 9 months of faculty-guided independent study.